Skin Series
"Skins" are aesthetic changes that are only available to some dinosaurs. Some of these skins include minor buffs or debuffs. There have been a few skins added to the game over the course of the game's history, though many new ones are appearing recently. Classic Classic skins are the old models of the dinosaurs that it belongs to. The creators of the game are remaking the models of the dinosaurs with more complex textures and more animations. These all had required the Classic Skins Gamepass to use, however, many of the classic skins have been recently removed to make space for upcoming updates. These skins look more "blocky" and usually only have one animation. To of used these skins, you must of first had the dinosaur of the skin unlocked. Kaiju Kaiju Skins series are limited time skins based on Kaijus usually from the Godzilla franchise. They are modeled after villains of Godzilla and usually have special abilities. There are currently only five kaiju skins, but with the upcoming Kong: Skull Island film and new Godzilla films in the future, more kaiju skins may be added. The dinosaurs with kaiju skins are: Skin List * Spinosaurus (Godzilla) * Baryonyx (Zilla or 1998 Godzilla) * Quetzalcoatlus (MUTO) * Sauroposeidon (Keizer Ghidorah) * Titanosaurus (Titanosaurus) Movie Movie skins are based on dinosaurs from the Jurassic Park films. These are the series with the least amount of skins, having only 3. They were released along with Kaiju skins and the Indominus Rex (Renamed Albino Terror due to copyright) during the release of Jurassic World film in 2015, then re-released on Black Friday of 2015 and 2016. The dinosaurs with these skins include: Skin List * Triceratops * Spinosaurus * Brachiosaurus Fossil Fossil Skins were a Halloween event series available usually in October. Unlike the other skins in here, players had to find fossils around the map to earn the skins. There are nine dinosaurs with these skins, which are: Skin List * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Spinosaurus * Ornithomimus * Thalassomedon * Mosasaurus * Brachiosaurus * Utahraptor * Baryonyx * Pteranodon * Sarcosuchus * Onchopristis * Carcharocles Megalodon Golden Golden skins are a newer version of skin series released in February of 2017. These were basically the same newer models of the dinosaurs but with a golden-yellow texture all around. These are so far the most expensive skins at each. Unlike the previous skins, you had to visit the trading map and purchase a Golden Egg from, in which you receive a random Golden skin. These aren't as treasured anymore since its release and are considered recolors, like a few very old DS skins. The dinosaurs with these skins are: Skin List * Coelacanth * Ornithomimus * Istiodactylus * Torvosaurus * Aegisuchus * Saltasaurus * Triceratops * Sarcosuchus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Giraffatitan * Sauroposeidon * Barosaurus Plush The second Skin Series in which you have to buy from the Plush Egg at the trading map, the Plushies were much cheaper than the Golden skins, costing only . They were released in late February of 2016 are simple models of the Dinosaurs that resemble stuffed toys. The dinosaurs of these skins are: Skin List * Saltasaurus * Shunosaurus * Maiasaura * Styracosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Spinosaurus * Sauroposeidon * Late Valentine Pteranodon Plush (rarest) Other Skins * Apatosaurus Plush (First plush skin, released for the one year anniversary of the game and isn't related to the Plush Egg, unavailable) Mayhem Mayhem Skins are a new skin series released recently on March 18th, 2017. The skins are obtained by opening eggs, similar to Golden and Plush skins. It cost to hatch a Mayhem Egg. These skins are mainly popular and different from the other skins series obtained by buying an egg due to their ability to change parts of their color by roaring. Dinosaurs that have these skins are: Skin List * Koolasuchus * Pteranodon * Ichthyosaurus * Lusotitan * Ornithomimus * Tyrannosaurus Rex * Triceratops * Spinosaurus * Gojirasaurus (rarest) Galactic Galactics are a galactic type of skin. They're semi-valued to extremely high-valued and are currently limited. The now limited Galactic Eggs cost a piece. There are also 3 galactic skins that are still buyable for about 100+ DNA. Skin List * Galactic Acrocanthosaurus * Galactic Gallimimus * Galactic Proganthodon * Galactic Euoplocephalus * Galactic Thalassodromeus * Twilight Pliosaurus * Galactic Dilophosaurus * Galactic Hatzegopteryx * Galactic Barosaurus (rarest) * Galactic Albino Terror * Universal Dilophosaurus * ALIEN Irritator * Lil UFO Pteranodon Diamond This skin series have been added by developers and are just recolors of every single dinosaur available in the game. They are colored in a light-blue color and have a little bit of shine too it. Much like the Golden skins, but these skins are not earned through eggs but bought with DNA. These are the most detailed out of the recolors. Rainbow This series of skins were added a few weeks after the Diamond skins were added. These skins are similar to mayhem skins, where they would change color if the keys or is pressed. These skins are like the diamond skins and are just a re-color but with a color changing ability. All of these skins were obtainable from randomly spawning eggs around the map, and most were buyable with DNA. Glass This series of skins were added when the Glass Beam was added. They are made of the Roblox glass material with a light opacity. Category:Mechanics